


Comfort

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: that's what happens when you don't leave from your blanket cocoon for two days straight because you couldn't find it in yourself to do so and your boyfriend has to put you in a cool bath before your circuits set themselves on fire.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven : Fever
> 
> gonna be honest, this is incredibly shit.

"i'm right here baby, you're okay."  
  
connor sniffled a little, hugging his knees closer to his chest and resting his cheek against one of them, letting out small sigh as markus ran his fingers through his hair, sitting outside the tub of cool water that connor was soaking in to help cool down after he had gotten a gazillion temperature warnings flash in his HUD.  
  
but, that's what happens when you don't leave from your blanket cocoon for two days straight because you couldn't find it in yourself to do so and your boyfriend has to put you in a cool bath before your circuits set themselves on fire.  
  
"i'm sorry."  
  
"what for?"  
  
connor looked over to markus, cheek squished against his knee, having to breathe rather deeply through his nose so that his cooling fans had a better chance to work, "you're caring for me like a child." he mumbled and markus rubbed the back of connor's neck, massaging it gently, "i'm just caring for you, nothing childish about it." he cooed and connor sighed, "....i should've listened to the warnings."  
  
"yes, but i understand why you didn't."  
  
"i was being dumb."  
  
markus shook his head, moving a hand to connor's face and feeling his cheek, peeling away his artificial skin so he could interface with his partner enough to read his temperature, glad to know that it was going down, "you're not dumb for being depressed, connor." he cooed and connor stayed quiet, just letting markus rub his neck and shoulders and occasionally run his fingers through his hair, waiting for his body to reach the safe temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
